Prodigals
by Frejennix
Summary: Judas/Sonia. Tales of the love that took root between two followers, and how it grew and died...Rating from K  to T; maybe M. Drabble collection.
1. Fedora

**Prodigals:**

**Summary: A collection of oneshots/drabbles involving Judas and Sonia and their complicated lives…**

**Pairing: Judas/Sonia (the character that sings "Turn Back, O Man")**

**Rating: Will vary among the chapters, but mostly will be between K+ and T, maybe something higher if inspiration takes me…**

**-:#1: Fedora:-**

**Rating: T-ish**

She had always been on the outside edge, always more concerned with the pleasures of today rather than the promises of a heaven tomorrow. She believed in the Master and his teachings, certainly; but she found it was easier to beg pardon for the sins she committed than to forgo them entirely.

He, on the other hand, was the Master's devoted servant, and the most intense, passionate man she had encountered. He put his everything into all he did, and even though she was almost always the prodigal of their merry band, he kept her involved, reeling her in when she started to stray from where the Master led them.

And her instincts told her that if she wanted to get anywhere with him, she had to create an opportunity for him to strike.

She found one at last, one not-so-unusual day. The sweet, eager boy that she was encouraging wasn't her target; not today, anyway. No, her real target was the _man_ whose eyes were scorching her skin from behind, setting her nerves on fire and making her blood rush.

"Hey there, _cutie_," she said to the boy, beckoning to him as he crawled toward her on all fours, wearing the gray fedora she used to mark her prey, "Come on, baby," she cooed, backing away slowly, "You want? Come and get it, sugar."

She never expected the boy _who was supposed to be a pawn_ to then throw her over his shoulder and try to walk away with her. She tried to keep her composure, waving a cheerful goodbye as she pointedly ignored the set of intense brown eyes that had yet to leave her be.

As always, the Master came to her rescue, turning her predicament into a lesson; one that she utterly ignored, but ultimately succeeded in freeing her from the boy's overeager hands.

She picked up her beloved fedora from the ground, holding it lovingly in her hands as she dusted it off. Apparently, today was _not_ the opportunity she was looking for, she thought dejectedly. Before she could place her hat back upon her head, before she could even curl her lips into that pout that turned most men into jelly, she heard a voice from behind her, the voice she held as dear as her hat.

"Master," He said, coming up behind her and placing his scalding hot hands on her hips, her back pressed right up against his chest, "Why don't you let me..._chastise_ the vixen?" he asked, accentuating his words with the barest of caresses. The others whistled at them, laughing and cheering loudly, but she merely smiled, turning in his arms and gently placing the fedora on his head, letting her hands linger for just a moment on his face while her eyes locked with his.

But Master merely cleared his throat, giving them The Look; The Look that told all of his followers that the two of them had gone a step too far, "Why don't you just-" Master began.

"Get back?" he finished, with what she thought (hoped) was a note of disappointment in his voice. He reluctantly let her go, returning to his place within the group while the Master finished the lesson.

It wasn't until later that she realized that he still had her beloved fedora, and once or twice, while she watched him, she saw his hands reach up and stroke the rim of it ever-so-slightly, a small smile ghosting across his face as he did.

Sometimes, opportunities take advantage of themselves…

**A/N: I just finished a production of Godspell, and fell madly in love with it. But when I went to the archives, there was **_**one**_** entry for Godspell. **_**ONE**_**!**

**And yes, I know I should be working on my other stuff, but, come on, **_**one**__**entry**_**?**

**This will be updated as inspiration/prompts come to me. I am willing to take suggestions, however…so you should R/R!**

**Toodles!**

**SG**


	2. Vixen

**Prodigals #****2: Vixen**

**(Companion to "Fedora")**

She intended to sneak into his rooms, retrieve her prized possession, and walk out without anyone knowing. That was the plan, anyway.

She had tried to quietly enter his room without waking him, but he was already awake, smirking at her as she froze like a deer in the headlights of an 18-wheeler. He sat in a ratty leather armchair facing the door, and as though he had been expecting her, her fedora was perched crookedly on his head.

"Sonia," he said, her name sounding exotic and beautiful in his warm, baritone voice. "Looking for something?" he mockingly asked, tipping his head back slightly so that his eyes could meet hers. Finally shaken from her trance, she threw the door open all the way, crossed her arms and narrowed her determined green eyes at him.

"That's _mine_," she declared, pointing at her precious fedora. "You haven't earned it," she pouted, holding her hand out to him, "I want it back."

"As I recall, you were the one who gave it to me, sweetheart," he reminded her, his smirk widening ever so slightly.

"That was _before_," she whined, taking a small step closer. He shrugged his shoulders, the muscles in his arms rippling as he did so.

"Not my problem."

Patience was not one of her virtues, and she struggled to keep her growing frustration under wraps. Biting back the reply that it _was too_ his problem because it was his actions that got them both in trouble earlier, she widened her eyes at him, her lower lip trembling slightly.

"Please? I _need_ it."

"Why?" he asked, his eyes flashing dangerously as he rose from his seat, "You think I'm going to let you pretend that nothing happened, so you can go back to teasing your little boy toys?"

Her mouth fell open in shock, and for a moment, they stood staring at each other. Perhaps she wasn't as observant as she thought she was, she mused, the gears in her head turning as she processed the meaning of his words.

He had been watching her for far longer than she had watched him. And apparently, he didn't take too kindly to her casual flirting this morning.

Music to her ears.

She took a step closer to him, a smug yet seductive smile playing across her face. "Greed and envy are sins, y'know," she purred, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she her head down, looking up at him through long black eyelashes.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" he asked, closing the space between them slowly, causing her to tilt her head back up to maintain eye contact. They were now standing so close that she could feel the dark and primal heat radiating off his body in waves. She smirked, tilting her head to the side.

"You think you know me so well," she murmured, placing her hand on his chest and walking two neatly manicured fingers up the thin black necktie around his neck; up and up and up, until she curled her hand around the back of his head, lightly scraping her fingernails through his short dark hair.

His eyelids fluttered slightly at her touch and the faintest of groans escaped his lips. His hands ghosted down her waist to her hips, barely touching her at all. However, she could feel the heat of his hand through the fabric of her skintight dress, sending tongues of flame racing throughout her veins.

"You're playing with fire..." he muttered under his breath, taking another step closer, "…Temptress."

Now their bodies' were pressed together, hip to hip, chest to chest, their mouths mere inches away from touching...

But she placed two fingers on his lips, pushing him away from her slowly. "I don't think so, loverboy," she whispered triumphantly, deftly flipping the fedora she had stolen back onto her head. "I'm not as easy as you think."

He stared, dumbstruck, as she turned away, her hips swaying as she strutted to his door.

"By the way..." she added, looking over her shoulder at him, tilting her fedora up with her fingertips, "The name is _Vixen_, sugar."

She winked coquettishly as she left, the same thought running through both of their minds.

_Game on._


	3. Stare

Hi, y'all! It's been forever since I posted anything, but I finally hit an inspiration node for this story. Expect a couple more chapters to pop up in the next few days. Enjoy!

* * *

"Dude, you're zoning again!" Lamar hissed, elbowing him in the side.

Judas jumped, shaking his head to try and clear it, turning his attention to the Master once more.

This was getting ridiculous. Ever since_ that night_, he had been unable to stop thinking about that infuriatingly tempting fedora wearing vixen. He's been caught in the act more than once, but that hasn't dissuaded him in the slightest. It should have; he wasn't supposed to be some skirt chasing dog. And yet...

His eyes wandered over to her once more. She was sitting on the edge of the platform, her long legs crossed faintly over one another, her strappy high heeled sandals dangling off her feet. His eyes traveled up the smooth expanse of leg showcased by her incredibly tight dress, lingering just for a moment at her hips. He wondered if she could still feel his touch there, the way he could still feel the ghost of her hot little hands against his chest and his lips.

"Dude."

His eyes moved past her figure for just a moment, stop finally coming to land on her porcelain skinned face. Her eyes were artfully lined with black, making them seem wide and sultry and causing the green in them to sparkle. Her lips were tinted the slightest bit red, as if someone had been kissing her for hours.

"Dude!"

She was sitting casually...too casually. Anyone could see that the bored, disinterested air she was giving off was a facade. She was raptly attentive; hanging onto the Master's every word. Every now and then she'd toy with a lock of her dark ruby hair, her head tilted slightly to the left and causing that damned fedora to shift precariously.

"Yo, Judas!"

"Huh?" he said, startled.

"What are you staring at, man?" Jeffery asked, trying to see where he was looking.

Judas didn't answer; he merely shoved Jeffery off the platform, sending him sprawling to the floor.

Amongst the roar of laughter, he heard a bell-like giggle, and a tingle of something unnamable ran down his spine, something that didn't go away even as the master leveled a disapproving look in his direction.

What was that woman _doing_ to him?


End file.
